Una conexión más allá del tiempo
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: AU: Un protector de dragón y esa pequeña conexión con su Dragón, puede cruzar más allá que una sola era.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1.**_

_**Seleccionado por el destino.**_

* * *

13 Primavera, del año de dos lunas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que empecé a escribir esto.

Tenía creo... Que 12 años. Era divertido, porque a esa edad, te forman como un Cazador, un guerrero, un escudero o un protector de dragones...

Yo siempre había querido ser un guerrero. Pero en fin...

Recuerdo que mi madre llegó a mi habitación. Era una de las más bellas mujeres en la tribu. Mi padre era un gran guerrero, pero en esa época un Troll gigante había jugado sus cartas contra él.

Los sabios del "monasterio" o como le llamaban a donde se ponían a rezar los mayores, decidían lo que se convertirían los niños mediante una pequeña prueba. Dependiendo de si el huevo de piedra de un Dragón, reaccionaba al tacto, se decidía.

Mi madre, traía ese huevo. Uno de los sabios se lo había dado. Mi madre quería hacerlo privado. No quería gran multitud, a pesar de ser muy querida... ¿Mi hermana? Bueno, ella era ya una Gran Cazadora. Y tenía dotes de Guerrera... Era bastante pesada y se llevaba más como los chicos que con las chicas.

Suspiré pesadamente y me volví a mi madre. Tenía libros abiertos. Siempre me había gustado leer, o dibujar. Sé que no tenía el gran talento, pero lo hacía. Ella solo sonrió y colocó en mi pequeña mesa de madera la base con el huevo. Se sentó y me miró curiosa, con esos hermosos ojos azules, y jugando con la larga trenza que le colgaba de lado. Rubia como todo su cabello.

Sinceramente no pensaba que sería un protector de Dragones... Dicen que es el rango de más excelencia. Y muy pocos pueden tener una conexión con un Dragón... Deben de ser hechiceros o magos... Magia negra o blanca... A mí siempre me había asustado.

Temeroso me acerqué al huevo. Era de color grisáceo con algunas líneas negras, parecía petrificado. ¿Qué pasaba si no reaccionaba a mí? Eso significaría que tendría que ir con los sabios a pasar otras pruebas... No me molestaría. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando las yemas de mis dedos a penas si tocaron la piedra. No pasó nada...

Miré a mi mamá, y ella hizo una señal con su mano, debía tomarlo bien, con ambas. Así que lo hice... De pronto, el huevo comenzó a calentarse...Más no me dañaba.

El cascarón comenzó a romperse poco a poco. Pequeñas alas comenzaban a salir. ¿En verdad? ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? Miré como mi madre se levantaba de la cama, con la boca abierta. Ella veía algo en mí... Especial que no veía en mi hermana... Ni en mi padre. Solo en mí.

El pequeño dragón salió de entre los restos de lo que quedaba de su pequeña madriguera que yacía ahora rota en el suelo y me miró. Tenía unos profundos ojos verde-agua. Diferentes a todos los dragones que solía ver en el campo de Dragones Oficial.

"Feiniel"... Le llamé. Me miró curioso, pero se acurrucó en mis manos. Entonces, entendí que le había gustado el nombre.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses, Fei, Como le llamaba. Era negro como la noche. Era difícil encontrarlo cuando salíamos a jugar en las noches. A mi madre no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero Fei siempre me cuidaba, no podía pasarme nada malo.

Comencé a leer sobre la magia. No podía perder ni un solo momento para enseñar y que me enseñara mi dragón. Supe de un hechizo, que hacía que tu dragón, se volviera un humano por momentos. Solo a voluntad suya, si quería ser humano, podía serlo. Entonces cuando cumplió un año de edad, que en Edad Dragón ya eran 11. Lo comencé a invocar.

Una luz cegadora, como un rayo, bajó del cielo hasta nosotros. Y entre el humo del polvo que habían levantado, una forma humana se levantaba del suelo. Era él. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, y unos chinos negros en su cabeza. Los ojos no habían cambiado, y sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las tenía antes de dragón. Intentó hablarme, pero no sabía hacerlo. Se Frustró y se sacudió el cabello con ambas manos… Yo reí.

Mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí. Y mi hermana, bueno… Ella seguía en sus asuntos.

Al cumplir legalmente los 15 años, cuando ya podía entrar en la "Academia" Para chicos con dragones como yo. Mi dragón ya era bastante grande. No como un adulto, no… Pero era más imponente e inteligente que los demás. Le encantaba encontrar cosas, detalles que otros dragones no hacían. Y me protegía de cualquiera que intentaba tocarme…

En mi clase había un chico. Uno con un Dragón rubio. Era bastante tosco, pero se notaba que tenían una conexión profunda. A veces, cuando Fei estaba en estado Humano, también el del otro chico. Era Rubio, y tenía bastantes cicatrices… Ese niño y su Dragón, no me daban buena espina.

Llegué a mi casa, y de pronto estaba este libro, con páginas en blanco sobre mi cama... Era de pasta vino, con adornos dorados. Mi Madre lo había hecho con una nota en ella. "De ahora en adelante, como un protector de Dragones, tienes que escribir todas tus aventuras, para que dentro e mucho tiempo. Esto llegue a quedar en la historia."

Y así lo hice...

"Todo comenzó un..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**Desterrando recuerdos.**_

* * *

25 de Otoño. Año de Luna Plateada.

He estado trabajando en mi relación con Fei. Es demasiado... A veces es muy terco para ser solo un dragón. Y cuando es Humano, Dios. Es... Muy inestable. A veces puede hablarme, o a veces puede pasar horas pensando en las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Creo que le gusta más la forma humana que la de dragón pero en fin...

Ya cumplí los 17 años. Él también, pues en humano aparenta la misma edad que yo. Es divertido estar sobre é en el aire. Nunca deja que le ponga una silla de dragón para poder montarlo. Simplemente me toma de la ropa con la boca y me sube a su espalda. Como odio y amo que haga eso.

No había escrito nada antes, aun que son cosas relativamente pequeñas, como cuando aprendió a volar. ¡Dios! Se estrellaba con cada árbol que cruzaba.

Pero... Me preocupa cada vez más el chico, mi hermana pudo averiguar su nombre. Él es muy sombrío, de verdad... Han desaparecido varias cosas de los lugares. Y a veces, aparecen personas en riscos, muertas. Dice Fei que está seguro de que Arcamenel, envía a Finrod a cazar a las personas...

Yo no le creo mucho... Somos Protectores, no asesinos. ¿No?

* * *

3 de Invierno, Año de Luna Plateada.

¡Ha sacado su primera llamarada de fuego! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso! Creo que me están temblando las manos de tan solo escribirlo. ¡Fue impresionante! Estábamos persiguiendo a unos ladrones que estaban llevándose el arroz del almacén que tenemos para esta estación, y los perseguimos. Corrieron hacia el Bosque de Leritien, pero no pudieron ir más lejos, Fei los acorraló en un círculo de fuego y... y... Dios. Fue precioso.

Desgraciadamente, llegaron por ellos.. Y el robar es pena de muerte o exilio... La verdad, preferí abogar por el exilio.. Fei quería la pena de muerte. A veces me cuesta entender que es lo que tenemos en conexión.

* * *

16 de invierno, Año Luna de plata.

Hoy es la "Graduación" Oficial de los protectores de Dragones. Es la primera vez que veo a Reira... Es... Oh, es preciosa. Tiene unos ojos de color verde, tan prifundos como un bosque lleno de árboles, tan silenciosos y calmados. Ella esta en la graduación también, con su dragona. Es de color rojo, escarlata. Con ojos brillantes y amarillos. Tenía todo el caracter de una damisela, al igual que mi dragón y el de Arcamenel, la dragona también se transformaba en humana, y tenía el cabello negro, más negro que la noche misma. Se notaba que la quería y la cuidaba. Pero también tenía una extraña atracción a Fei...

No me agrada cuando están juntos. Fei, llega a comportarse diferente conmigo.

* * *

14 de primavera, de Año de dos Lunas.

Volví a leer estos pasajes. Les he puesto una pequeña marca roja, porque, son cosas que me gusta recordar de él. Recuerdo que ella... La dragona. se llamaba Amandil. Y Fei estaba bastante interesado en ella... Qué lástima que... haya tenido ese final.

¿De verdad es necesario contarlo?

Supongo, jamás le había contado a nadie, pero... En este punto. Necesito sacarlo.

Bueno, en fin...

Era primavera, ya... de La primera luna nueva. Yo ya tenía 21. Ya estaba graduado, y la verdad, quería unirme a las fuerzas contra la magia negra que estaba empezando a crecer... Fei, descubrió que la cabeza en todo era Arcamenel, Maldita sea, me... Odio ahora, por no haberle creído antes.

Yo ya salía con Reira, y ambos estábamos planeando casarnos... Pero entonces, atacaron nuestro pueblo. Todo el fuego y caos se propagó. Monté a Fei, y Reira a Amandil, Perseguimos a los que eran los culpables, pero cuando encontramos a esas personas, eran señuelos. Eran simples piratas. Mercenarios que estaban dispuestos a quitarse la vida sin decir una sola palabra.

Entonces, nos miramos, Rei y yo. Cuando ambos hombres cayeron al suelo... Se habían tomado un veneno poderoso, aun que traté de parar la hemorragia que ya les sucedía, no pude... Entonces escuché el grito de Rei tras de mí. Finrod había atacado a Rei, pero Amandil se había entrometido... Desgraciadamente, Finrod siempre había sido más fuerte.

Iba a lanzarle fuego a Rei, pero la tomé del brazo y corrí hacia Fei... Simplemente no quiso volver la vista atrás...

Durante días no quiso hablar conmigo...

Eso me destrozó más el corazón.

Eso y que Reira estaba triste y deprimida...

Ella murió un año después. Dicen que cuando pierdes la conexión con tu dragon. La tristeza te consume...

Ahora entiendo por qué.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**  
**_El libro perdido_**

* * *

Yo….|

Y…|

..|

|Tiradero por doquier. Se estaban llevando a Moran. Sebastian Moran, mejor conocido como "Coronel Moran", Era un ex militar, y que trabajaba bajo el yugo de James Moriarty. Sherlock ya había vuelto después de su fingida muerte…Fingida ¿Ah?...

3 años, pensé… Que mi mejor amigo, y el mejor detective del mundo estaba muerto. Algo ajeno, y lejano a mí, me mantenía la esperanza de que él estuviese vivo. Impregnar su olor de quién sabe con qué estuviese experimentando ese día por el aire. Su sonrisa maquiavélica cuando nos entregaban un caso…

Y todo eso, se desvaneció el día que Sebastian Moran llegó a Baker Street. Regularmente visitaba a Mrs Hudson. Ella y yo, sin Sherlock nos sentíamos vacíos. Sin una parte de nosotros. Algo... Terrible, en verdad. E iba a saciar ese vació, montado charlas que duraban horas… Y ese día era uno de esos días. Iba saliendo, algo tarde… Tardó en interceptarme, pero cuando lo hizo, colocó una manta negra sobre mi cabeza. No supe que hacer. Traté de golpearlo. Pero no tardó en golpear mi cuello con el mango de su revólver y dejarme inconsciente.

Al despertar, estaba en una habitación oscura. Era una casa abandonada, olía a estar abandonada. El olor a moho que desprendía era… No insoportable, pero tampoco agradable. Traté de moverme, pero estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla. Suspiré…

Pasé tal vez... unos 3 días así. Rogaba por que Sherlock me encontraba, pero… A ese punto, mis esperanzas ya eran nulas.

Él hacía conmigo lo que quería. Desde que marcar cada dedo con una pinza caliente, hasta hundirme un picahielos en mi herida de la guerra. Podía sentir el acero frío removiéndose entre mis músculos. Pero simplemente apretaba los labios. Ta vez habría flaqueado… Pero no podía... Ya no estaba Sherlock para que me escuchara.

El tercer día que me mantuvo allí, cautivo. Estaba tirado en el suelo. Había madera podrida en el suelo, y de pronto, un resplandor como de oro paso por mi vista. Iba a acercarme, arrastrándome. Pero entonces empecé a escuchar un ajetreo. Gritos, disparos… Cerré los ojos.

Unos pasos se acercaban.

Apreté los puños que se encontraban atados tras mi espalda.

Una sombra se agachó a mi altura, la pude sentir. Temblé, pensaba que ese sería mi final. Pero cerca de mi oído escuche. "Todo estará bien, John… He venido por ti." Y abrí los ojos de par en par.

Cuando logró desatar mis manos, me quedé sentado, mientras lo miraba salir de la habitación sin decir más, y volví a escuchar ajetreo, pero esta vez escuche a los oficiales entrar. Estaba en Shock, ¿Era Sherlock? ¿De verdad, era Sherlock? Me incorporé lentamente. Y baje la mirada. De nuevo el resplandor Dorado estaba sobre mi vista. Me agache y rompí lo que quedaba de madera y tomé el cuaderno. Era tan viejo. Tan viejo que no podría decir siquiera de que época era. Ni siquiera si era de fantasía o real. Las hojas ya eran amarillas por los años, y estaba un poco descuidado, más no roto. Me volteé cuando la puerta se escuchó abrir y Sherlock se apresuró hacia mí. Me tomó por los hombros y me inspeccionó, acercándose y alejándose de mí, luego en un impulso, me abrazó durante unos segundos. Fuerte. Tan fuerte en su pecho, que… Me desvanecí.

La luz comenzó a entrar, y mi vuelta dio un giro tremendo. Sentía mis ojos que daban vueltas y no podía ni levantarme hasta que se normalizaron. Pero inmediatamente un dolor de cabeza me surgió. Estaba en Baker Street. En el cuarto de Sherlock. Estaba solo, y moví la mano hacia el buró, allí había agua, y unas pastillas. Para el dolor punzante que sentía en las manos… Que ya estaban vendadas. Como mi hombro y otras partes del cuerpo. Pero baje el vaso cuando encontré el libro. ¿Por qué me llamaba la atención tanto? Lo abrí y empecé a leer.

¿Dragones? ¿A caso es un cuento de hadas?

Pasé varias hojas. Cada relato era cada vez más real. Llegue al punto donde Amandil estaba muerta, y desgraciadamente Reira también. Recordé lo mucho que amé a mi primera esposa... Ah sí, pues... Me casé. Mary Morstan… Era tan dulce. Pero no funcionó. Siempre creí que era Sherlock, pero en realidad era yo.

En fin… Seguí pasando mis ojos por la lectura, no podía parar.

"15 de Primavera, Año de dos Lunas.

Es aquí, amigo mío. Donde voy a acabar este relató. Solo me falta contar el final, ¿N es así? Dicen que los protectores de dragones ya tienen sellado su destino, tal y como los dragones el suyo.

Esa noche no volviste a comer de la cosecha que había hecho para ti. Ya había pasado algunos meses de lo de Reira y Amandil, y aún así, te negabas a hablarme. Ni siquiera en tu aspecto humano… Me culpabas, pero sobre todo. Te culpabas. Sé que me viste… Esa noche.

Sé que me viste llorar. Y por eso trajiste esa pequeña ofrenda de piñas y nueces, en una hermosa aureola. Dijiste: "Una hermosa corona para el Rey de los Dragones".

Solo empecé a reír. A veces podías ser tan inocente como cualquier niño, Fei…

Recuerdo que estábamos en paz, llenos de felicidad de nuevo, simplemente queríamos olvidar todo. Y vimos la silueta de aquel dragón que tanto tú como yo odiábamos. Nos miramos. Supimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Monté tu espalda y tomé mi báculo.

Fuimos a su caza, y lo encontramos riendo. Estaba en medio de un bosque, quemado. Los restos que había dejado el incendio de Finrod, Solo apreté la madera de roble entre mis dedos y le apunté. Volvió a reír y chasqueó los dedos. Su magia era tan poderosa que simplemente nos embarcó en una burbuja negra. Oscuridad inmersa. Jamás podría hacer eso yo…

Pero no me daría por vencido. Estuvimos peleando con magia, recuerdo que di todo de mí, y cuando volteaba a verte, solo mirabas con detenimiento a Finrod, mientras yo peleaba con Arcamenel.

Ah… Fei…

Eras tan… Excepcional cuando Finrod se quiso meter y tú simplemente mostraste tus perlados dientes. Aquellas posesiones que solo eran tuyas, y que ningún otro dragón tenía. Le advertiste con la mirada que si se metía, lo ibas a matar en ese mismo segundo.

Pero él no le importó. Yo tenía ya sometido a Arcamenel. Le apuntaba con el báculo. La oscuridad empezaba a ceder, y sonreí. Te mandé a pedir ayuda, pero entonces Finrod se atravesó…

¿Sabes? Aún no me explico por qué decidiste protegerme con tu parte humana.

Extendiste las alas que te cubrían la espalda, aun siendo humano. Esas que te enseñé a crear como si fueras un Ángel. Y me cubriste con tu cuerpo… Era un gran escudo para el fuego, me susurraste. "Te voy a proteger, pase lo que pase" Y me apretaste hasta que te atravesó.

Arcamenel te había atravesado con su espada… Me miraste, Sonreíste… Y simplemente te volteaste. La espada cayó. Te vi transformar de nuevo en dragón. Y con una furia excepcional, levantaste fuego y tierra en todos lados. Los consumiste hasta el plano de ser inexistente… Y luego caíste a mis brazos, siendo humano otra vez… No dejaba de llorar. No podía dejar de llorar. Volviste a sonreír y me acercaste a tu rostro. Tus labios sabían a sangre y a fuego. A Cenizas y a Amor. Solo cerré los ojos y te vi morir en mis brazos.

Jamás volví a la aldea.

Entendí a Reira. Entendí el vació que mi vida era sin ti. Y… Ahora lo escribo, porque… Quiero que esto no se me olvide... Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo ya... Reira Murió al año siguiente. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo pueda aguanta… En realidad, ya no quiero. Sé que nos vamos a volver a encontrar… En un momento, en algún tiempo en otra vida… Y sé, que yo daría mi vida por ti... Como tú la diste por mí.

Gracias, Feiniel, Tú eras el Rey de los Dragones.

Findecáno Carnesîr"

Deje de leer cuando sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Me dejé recostar en la cama y escuché a Sherlock. Tímidamente entrando, asomándose sin asomar por la puerta. Pasando sus dedos, delgados y blancos sobre el límite de la madera. Me quedé pensando… Si es que Feiniel y Findecáno. Me quedé pensando y lo miré. Escuché sus razones del por qué tuvo que hacer lo que había tenido que hacer. Que había estado investigando. Que lo había hecho por mi seguridad, y solo podía pensar. Que… Yo también habría dado mi vida por él. Y entendí, que… Yo era el Dragón de Sherlock. En esta vida. O él es el mío… No lo sé. Solo le di un pequeño toque en la frente, tirándolo de mi cama y diciéndole "Déjame dormir, idiota. Estoy cansado... ¡Me estuvieron torturando! ¡Merezco Paz!" Y con su "¡¿Paz!? ¡Pero hay casos John! ¡Casos!" Solo me eché a reír. Le di la espalda, y me concentré en volver a descansar. Sentí pena por el chico del libro, y felicidad de que ya tenía a Sherlock de nuevo en casa.

* * *

**_ Fin_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer ^^ y por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme un review. De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias :)_**


End file.
